


Simply Divine

by shattered_sian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Fluff, Heavy - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Short, is this fluff?, loki is a sad boy, short and sweet, sorta fluff?, this is probably angst man idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_sian/pseuds/shattered_sian
Summary: Loki is old. That’s something he can’t deny. There are times in his relationship with Stephen that he’s reminded of his age.





	Simply Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic based on a request for my tumblr

Loki is old. That’s something he can’t deny. There are times in his relationship with Stephen that he’s reminded of his age- times like the ones where Stephen mindlessly wonders about wars of the past that Loki saw with his own eyes, or times when Stephen describes a spell as ancient, not realizing that it’s only decades older than his lover.

Somehow he’s unbothered by these things, if anything it amuses him. There are so many things his little human companion is unaware of, it gives him an almost adorable naiveness that Loki has grown oh-so fond of.

But there are indeed times were thinking of it scares him. The same mortal cuteness he adores dooms him to lose Stephen eventually. He’s pondered many times about finding ways to extend the human’s lifespan using the Time Stone or other magic, but he’s not sure of how Stephen would feel. How would he even bring that up?

A soft sigh breaks Loki’s train of thought, pulling him back into reality. He smiles to himself as he looks down at Stephen, who’s curled up beside him, head resting on his chest in a deep, peaceful sleep. The god tightens his grip around the mortal’s waist, pulling him as close as he can without waking him.

As Stephen settles back into his arms, Loki slips back into thought, tracing a single finger down the human’s cheek. He’s still unsure of how the most beautiful human on this planet settled for him, but he’s eternally grateful that he did. Through his thousands of years of life, never has he experienced something quite as beautiful as his mortal.

He’s experienced the art of the Greeks, the Romans, every glorious culture one could think of, and yet the most masterful work of art sits right here in his arms. No sculpture by gods or mortals could capture the sheer divinity in Stephen’s features. The brief thoughts of preserving that beauty return to his mind, but he forces it away once again.

He settles instead, head resting on a pillow gently, arms wrapped possessively around his love. If there’s one thing he’s learned from Stephen, it’s how to live simply; one moment to the next. It brings him a type of peace he never thought he would feel.

And it’s simply divine.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Check out my Tumblr: shattered-sian.


End file.
